Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HE19-99773 discloses a conventional refrigerating device for a vehicle of this type. The refrigerating device comprises an evaporator mounted in a refrigeration container (a refrigeration chamber) of a vehicle, and a condenser mounted outside the refrigeration container such that the condenser is protruded from a front face of the refrigeration container. The condenser and evaporator are mounted on protruded portions of the refrigeration container with bolts and nuts, respectively.
In the refrigerating device disclosed in the above patent application, because the condenser and evaporator are protruded from the refrigeration container in the forward direction, reduction of the capacity of the refrigeration container can be prevented. However, since the condenser and evaporator have to be mounted separately on the refrigeration container, there is a problem that mounting operations of the condenser and evaporator are troublesome so that it takes much labor and time for the mounting operations. Particularly, the mounting operation for the evaporator and the like need to be carried out in the inside of the refrigeration container. On the other hand, the mounting operation for the condenser and the like need to be carried out from the outside of the refrigeration container. Further, other components for performing the refrigerating cycle must be mounted separately. Thus, the mounting operations become complicated. Further, since the evaporator and the like to be mounted on the inside of the refrigeration container must be carried out within a narrow space extended form the refrigerating chamber, the mounting operation is difficult and it takes a long time to perform the mounting operation.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a refrigerating device for a vehicle, which can be mounted easily and quickly.